


Bubble Bath? Bubble Bath

by Strawberry_Sco0ter



Category: Danganronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bubble Bath, Bubbles - Freeform, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Kisses, Kissing, Living Together, Molly is a whole-ass foot taller than Ikari Got DAMN, One-eyed catboy, Pajamas, Pajamas and sleepwear, Pet Names, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, abuse mention, bathtime, its not bad don’t worry, soap is just a household staple ig, uhh they’re naked for a good bit but it’s pg, washing hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Sco0ter/pseuds/Strawberry_Sco0ter
Summary: Even after a few months of living together, Ikari and Molly are still as in love as they were with each other in high-school.
Relationships: Danganronpa oc/ Danganronpa oc, Ikari Wakashi/Molly Alfraida, OC/OC
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fanganronpa Drabbles





	Bubble Bath? Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Neither of these characters belong to me, it was actually a Drabble I wrote for two of my Discord friends :3
> 
> ~Strawb

Days like this didn’t come too often for Molly and Ikari. Molly was off from working at the circus and Ikari finished his studies a few days early, and the day seemed much more uneventful than a normal week. 

Molly held Ikari in her arms, like her own stuffed animal. Not that Ikari minded, he was actually fond of it. His head against her chest, not in a perverted way either, he just enjoyed hearing her heart beat and seeing her calm smile as she dozed off with him. He was dozing off, before getting an idea too good to pass up on a day like this.

He wriggled his way out of Molly’s grasp, before giving her a kiss on her forehead and walking upstairs, into the nice little bathroom that they shared. He sighed, before grabbing Molly’s favorite bubble bath mix. It was Bubble-Gum and had a childish pattern printed on top. It was actually kind of endearing, she still felt like a child after everything she’s been through from her piece-of-shit parents. God, even after they were jailed, he still wanted to kick their asses.

He opened the top and got a whiff of that sickly-sweet candy flavor, before turning on the bath. He got out an assortment of towels and drizzled in a gratuitous amount of bubble bath. The room began to heat up already. He stopped the bath after it filled up and closed the door behind him.

He didn’t expect to see Molly sleeping so soundly on the couch. She usually was the one who stayed up all day, but he felt bad at the thought of waking her up. He decided to grab for his phone and immediately opened the camera app. After snapping a few heart-throbbing photos, he snuggled back into her arms, kissing along her neck in a feeble attempt to wake her up.

She began to stir awake before gripping Ikari in a tight hug. “Mmm... How’s my Little Lion?” Her groggy voice and tired smile made his heart leap out of his chest. It was his favorite nickname and how she never failed to say it with so much love and admiration for him, it was beyond words how it made him feel. Of course Molly didn’t know her little nickname had that much of an impact, but he loved hearing it every single day from her.

“Nothing much, Baby. I made a bath for us, if you wanna join.”

She jumped up, holding Ikari like a prize and carrying him up the stairs, chattering about ‘How much fun it’ll be!’ And thanking him profusely for being so sweet. She let him down, letting him shut the door behind them, and beginning to strip their clothes.

As he got his hoodie over his head, he turned the bath back on and flipped his head around, only to turn bright red. It wasn’t the first time he saw Molly topless, but she never failed to look absolutely stunning in anything she wore, even if it was nothing at all. He quickly averted his eyes and continued to strip, watching the bubbles rise. He looked to Molly, who had a giddy smile on her face and looked about ready to jump in the water.

Ikari slowly dipped himself in the water, letting his body melt into the warm bubble bath. Molly soon joined, latching onto him once more like a teddy bear. He nestled his head in her collarbone, kissing along her neck. Everything about her was so soft. Her skin, her hair, even when it was soaking wet, her eyes felt so warm even through their piercing green.

Molly laughed, before pulling Ikari into her lap, where he wrapped his hands around her hips. It didn’t take a genius to realize that Ikari loved her hips. Not sexually, of course. The way her body dipped inwards and fanned out naturally. He loved every part of her, but God, her hips made him weak. And that’s not even talking about her smile or her laugh or the way she hugs him like he was gonna disappear if she didn’t.

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand combing through his hair with what he presumed to be shampoo, gently rubbing his scalp and feeling himself melt into her touch even more. She giggled, before kissing his soapy forehead with a tired smile. Ikari grabbed the shampoo and started to do the same thing, massaging her head and combing his fingers through her hair. He reached to grab a bar of soap and started to wash her, almost like a child. He spread some onto his hands and began working, paying extra attention to her chest and hips. 

Lathering her body just felt so relaxing to him. What he wasn’t prepared for was when Molly stopped him and grabbed the soap, saying, “My turn!” Before massaging her hands into his shoulders. He couldn’t help but kiss her, all of his worked-up tension being released because of her. And she kissed back, just as passionately. She smirked into the kiss as she dragged her hands over his stomach, rubbing it like a cat. He would’ve purred if he was actually a cat, but he enjoyed the sentiment. When they pulled away, Ikari was panting while Molly smiled and sighed, and she scooped up a handful of water.

He felt his hair get splashed by soapy water, as Molly was rinsing out his hair. Very gently, at that, with a hint of playfulness. He got a handful as well, rinsing her hair out with as much admiration as he could muster. When her hair was rinsed off, she grabbed a bubble with the tip of her finger and swiped it across Ikari’s face, laughing like a child would. He smirked, as he grabbed a handful of bubbles and rubbed them on her cheeks. She mirrored him and held his face in her hands, almost taking up half of his face alone. Perks of having a tall girlfriend, he thought.

He couldn’t help but to pull her into another kiss, even sweeter than the last one. He even managed to swipe a bit of his nose on Molly’s, getting her even soapier than before. In response, she broke the kiss and started rubbing her face on his.

Soon enough, they were both soapy messes from playing in the water, and Ikari was starting to condition her hair. Holding it in bunches and rubbing around the conditioner while Molly cooed about how sweet he was. The response he gave was always the same, even if it wasn’t verbal at times. The same three words that always made her heart pound for him the first day they met. “I love you.” Such a simple response, but it justified everything he did for her. He grabbed the bath water again and began rinsing her off once more, Molly itching to return the favor.

She reached for the conditioner, massaging it through his hair while pecking him on the lips. It was funny to him, how she always got what she wanted from him, not that it was a serious problem. He just pressed his face against hers even more. Before they knew it, Ikari was rinsed off and they were soaking in each other’s presence while their interlocked hands turned to prunes.

Ikari reluctantly let go, moving to get himself out and motioning Molly to do the same. He threw two towels to her while he dried off, ruffling his damp hair and drying off his body while Molly did the same. As he chucked the towels into the nearby laundry bin, he felt bare skin against his back and arms fall over his chest. Molly rested her head in the crook of his neck, kissing along his shoulder and thanking him for being an amazing boyfriend and ‘such a cute little Lion’. He kissed her back, before wrapping a towel around his waist and shut the door, returning with a stack of fluffy pajamas to wear.

Molly grabbed the pajamas happily, sliding on the soft pink sweats and matching shirt. Ikari grabbed his boxers and put them on as Molly tidied up her top. “...How was it, babe?”

She pulled him into another hug, before lifting him off the ground and over her shoulder. He couldn’t help where she was taking him, presumably to the bedroom from where she was walking. She opened the door, and gently laid Ikari on their bed. She followed close behind, spooning him and resting his head on her chest. “I loved it, Lion. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” She rested her hand on the small of his back, rubbing it gently as she combed her free hand through his hair again.

“I could say the same thing Molly. I love you.”

She huffed. “Bet I love you more.”

“Wanna prove it?”

A finger tilted his chin up to meet her as he felt her lips on his. “Gladly.”

The night flew by and by the time they woke up together the next morning, they decided that noon would be better to wake up to.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow reading this made me realize how shitty this was


End file.
